


Double Your Pleasure, Double Your Fun

by Arcadii



Series: Double Your Pleasure, Double Your Fun [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Clone Sex, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Protective Thor, Pseudo-Incest, Pseudo-Twincest, Rimming, Sappy Ending, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadii/pseuds/Arcadii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has displeased Loki and will now pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Your Pleasure, Double Your Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigynthefaithful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/gifts), [Hermaline75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll place the moon within your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774498) by [Hermaline75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75). 



> For Sigynthefaithful who needed a present to cheer her up and for Hermaline because she inspired me.

Loki heard the sound of his brother’s large knuckled hand as it rapped loudly on his chamber door. Opening the portal, he smiled at Thor’s normally sunny face which was clouded over with a look of consternation. “I see that Gerta imparted my message to you, Brother.”

Thor walked into the room warily at Loki’s behest, “Aye, the poor girl was practically frantic, Brother, what did you to do her?”

Loki’s green eyes crinkled with amusement as he snorted, remembering his confrontation with the young scullery maid that had been Thor’s latest _diversion_. “I merely threatened to fork her apparently talented tongue like the vile serpent she is if she failed to convey my message to you ...” Then his eyes narrowed as he followed Thor’s progress into the large room. “Did you think I’d not find out about your little dalliance?” he hissed.

Thor held his arms wide, his blue eyes alight and with a winning grin he cajoled, “Ah, but Brother, it was merely a way to pass the time as you were away on father’s business to Alfheim ... she means nothing to me.” The thunder god grinned, shrugging his cape from his shoulders to pool in a crimson heap behind him as he walked toward the lean, pale man before him.

Dwarfed by Thor’s massive body, Loki chuckled, with an open-mouthed grin that accentuated his very white, sharp teeth and his emerald eyes danced mischievously. “I’ve missed you too, you great hulking oaf, but I’m not ready to forgive you yet. Loki pointed toward the center of the room where a heavy arm chair was placed, sitting away from it’s customary position with it’s mate in front of the enormous hearth. “Seat yourself and be comfortable while I prepare...”

Thor savored his times in these rooms where he could throw off the mantle of being the king’s heir and enjoy the company of his brother who was also his secret lover. The thick drapes were a soft moss green that shut out the golden light of the outside world, making a cool refuge of Loki’s chambers. They were also spelled as was the entire suite to keep out the prying all-seeing eyes of Asgard’s guardian, Heimdal, and to keep their masters secrets hidden within. 

After eyeing the brunet’s lean, but well toned body, Thor hastened to comply with his brother’s wishes ... he loved to watch his brother preparing himself for their sport. Just the thought of watching Loki’s long tapered fingers generously oiled sliding in and out as they stretched the tight muscle protecting his anus had his cock swelling and twitching. “Oh Brother, do hurry, it has been an age since I’ve sunk myself into your sweet dep ...”

Loki grinned and flicked the fingers of his right hand at Thor and there was the sound of a _snick_ – _snick_ – _snick_ – _snick_ as shackles materialized, binding his flexing wrists to the arms and his corded ankles to the legs of the chair. “What trickery is this, Loki?” Thor growled.

Loki lifted his head arrogantly, the nostrils of his patrician nose flaring as he glared at Thor. “Did you think that I would actually allow you to come near me after you’ve sullied yourself by lying with that cow, dear Brother?” Loki watched as Thor fought to free himself, his muscles bunching fruitlessly. “Do not bother trying to free yourself, the chair and the restraints are spelled ... you’ll not be at liberty until I’m ready to release you.”

The younger man stood in front of his brother, but just beyond Thor’s outstretched fingers as he began to disrobe. In preparation for his brother’s punishment, Loki had foregone his armor today, just wearing an olive green dressing gown. Untying the black sash, he let the sensuous material slide off of his body to reveal his nakedness and then he took the discarded robe and rubbed it over his groin before tossing it haphazardly at his brother, sneering, “And that is as close as you will be to having me today, _Brother_.”

The robe landed over Thor’s shoulder and he could just catch the sweet, musky scent of Loki and it made his mouth water. Usually if he smiled widely setting off the dimples in his cheeks, and the sapphire flecks in his eyes caught the light just right he could wheedle his way into forgiveness. Thor stopped struggling and started schooling his features into his plea for leniency. “Brother, please, you were gone ever so long and I burn for you. Do you not yearn for me as well?” 

Loki was enjoying his game as he taunted with a purr, “And what if I didn’t Thunderer? What if I passed the time on Alfheim with their king’s nephew ... he may be younger than I, but he was very knowledgeable, carnally speaking.” At this last he took his shaft in hand and stroked its elegant length until the tip was glistening with moisture.

Thor’s face turned a deep scarlet as he fought against his bonds and tried to topple the chair, but everything held fast against his might. In frustrated anger he whipped his head violently back and forth, releasing his hair from its thong until it surrounded his head like a blond lion’s mane and he shouted, “I’ll kill the spawn of a bilgesnipe and nail his hide to your wall.”

Loki smiled triumphantly, “Now you know how I felt when Gerta let it slip to Jarnar that she’d been warming your bed as he collected my breakfast this morning. Of course he warned me that she was prattling on about how she had you eating ...” He grimaced as the thought revolted him, “... out of her hand. I seemed to have lost my temper and even though he’s been my valet since mother moved me out of the nursery and into this suite, he has never had cause to fear me until today ... to get himself safely out of my sight he volunteered to give Gerta the happy news of her dismissal. After all, Father disapproves of thinning royal blood by breeding bastards and it would have only been a matter of time before she turned up with-child.”

He stepped forward; his footsteps were silent as they skimmed lightly over the deep pile of the carpet. Reaching his victim, he placed his hand, always cooler than most Aesir, over the hardened evidence of his brother’s desire. “Should I leave you tightly bound by your own clothing, dear Brother,” he said as he rubbed across Thor’s dark blue leggings, “or should I release that magnificent cock of yours and let it join in your punishment of watching, but not touching ...” Loki’s eyes cut toward the bathing chamber as his voice rang out imperiously, “Come to me!”

The door opened and he held his arm out, welcoming ... himself. One of Loki’s doppelgangers crossed the room to join him. They were mirror images of each other down to the mole below and to the left of their navels. They gathered behind Thor and he tried to turn his head to keep them in sight, but they always moved just beyond his gaze. He could barely discern the light, teasing brush of fingertips and Loki’s light chuckle was beginning to make him nervous until his hair was pulled, none too gently.

He heard the clicking of a tongue while deft fingers pulled at his tunic and then Loki’s voice purring, “I have changed my mind ... you **are** over dressed, Brother.” Before Thor could finish his gasp, he was shirtless and the silken voice continued, “What kind of torturer would I be if I allowed you any defense against mine and my _twins_ charms? Besides, your skin makes such a lovely palette for scratching and your hardened nipples beg to be bitten ... if we’ve a mind to!” 

One of the Loki’s came around to stand in front of him before kneeling between his legs and leaning in, without touching him, to ghost a cool exhalation over the golden-brown nipple until it hardened to a nub. Thor gasped as he suddenly felt sharp teeth nipping, almost to the point of pain, at his breast. At the same moment, he felt a tickle of soft hair as it fell over the nape of his neck where the other was leaning in to kiss across his shoulders before raking sharp nails across his upper back.

Thor’s flesh stung from the light clawing, but before it could strengthen into actual pain, a wet tongue was used to soothe the ache. The Loki before him had switched to the other nipple, gently gnawing on the distended nub, but refraining from touching Thor anywhere else. The thunderer’s cock was swollen and throbbing as it lay constricted in his leggings and he tried to arch up and come into contact with his brother for some much needed friction, but his bonds held him too tightly.

Thor’s head was swimming from the onslaught of pleasure as he heard his brother laugh. “Ah, Brother, I think you’re enjoying this a bit too much for our liking ... this is supposed to be a punishment after all.” He felt four sets of fingers lightly trace over his body before leaving him to stand together in front of Loki’s bed. 

In his over stimulated state, it took Thor a few moments to register that he’d felt four hands touch him and he gasped, “He’s not just an illusion ... he’s real...” Thor’s fingers stretched out to grasp what was already beyond his reach as he whined, “Loki, how?”

Loki didn’t want to give away to Thor which one of him was the original and which was the clone so he said smirkingly, “We used more than just a spell to create us ... We gave our own flesh, blood and bone to give us life, albeit a temporary one...”

“... and we will live it to it’s fullest with what time we have by making of you an ineffectual observer ... unable to partake in something that will never come your way again!” The smirk was just as evident on this Loki’s face. 

“What you will now witness and its memory shall be your punishment.” The first Loki uttered solemnly as if reciting a prophesy and which Thor decided he probably was.

Then turning to each other as if mentally identical as well as physically, the two Loki’s touched lips, gently at first and then more ravenously as their hands roamed over each other’s bodies; both sighing as they occasionally glanced toward their bound prisoner. Then they moved to the bed, one Loki on the bottom as the other switched directions to straddle his twin’s face and they began to lick and suck each other’s organs.

Thor groaned; his brother was a genius when it came to strategy ... his heart raced with jealousy for his Loki to be touched by another ... even if that other was himself. It was almost more than Thor could bear as he flexed his legs and arms, trying in vain to free himself. Another part of him was so entranced with watching the twin tongues dancing, the familiar saliva-coated phallus’ ... knowing the texture and the lay of the thick veins, the familiar sighs and moans that his own cock felt the throbbing need to explode, but was held in check by his ever tightening leggings. He wanted to be in the middle of the identical thrusting bodies, and knew that this sight would haunt his dreams for years to come, just as Loki predicted.

The two bodies on the bed shuddered, thwarting their orgasms by sheer will, the Loki on the top turned again until he was lying on the mattress with his face between his twin’s thighs. Having been on the receiving end more than once, Thor had no doubt what that talented tongue was doing as it darted in and out, slicking its target with lubricating saliva; the remembered musky taste of his brother making his mouth water.

Thor watched as their fingers twined together until the Loki on the bottom began to tremble and babble, his respirations erratic and his head thrashing on the pillow as he pulled on the other’s hands. With one last swipe of his tongue, Loki reached under the pillow for a vial of sweet oil. Uncorking it, he poured the slick fluid into his hand, applying it to his engorged cock before easing back down and sliding into the prepared anus of the other.

There was no need to wait for an adjustment to the invading girth; it was as if they were puzzle pieces finally finding each other after a long search. Their sighs were simultaneous and heart felt making Thor wonder when he was finally allowed to touch his brother again if he would be enough or would Loki always yearn for the touch of his perfect other? In physical as well as emotional pain, he cried out, “Loki, please ... I’m well and truly sorry for my betrayal ... Brother let me join you ... both of you!”  


Both Loki’s were too busy to pay him any mind, their mouths firmly locked together in a rapacious kiss ... only breaking for rapid breaths and blended moans, their sweaty skin making slapping sounds as a rock-hard penis pistoned into it’s welcoming sheath, their heaving bodies racing toward climax. Their groans reached a crescendo as they fell over the edge together. Spent, their chests heaving, they spooned together in the afterglow before sighing and falling into an exhausted sleep.

Thor was stunned ... a specter at the feast, unable to touch his beloved brother and his magical twin, he sat and mourned his missed opportunity and vowed he would never give Loki a reason to punish him for this particular infraction again. With only dark thoughts to dwell on, his once throbbing phallus became disinterested and subsided. Bored, Thor fell into a light doze.

He was awakened, he knew not how long after, by a quiet sob. Opening his eyes he found a lone Loki still asleep on the bed, his cheeks wet with seeping tears. When Thor fought his bonds to go to him, they disappeared as magically as they had materialized. Now free, Thor made his way to the bed and sat beside his troubled lover. “Loki, Brother, what ails you?”

“He’s gone!” the distraught brunet gasped.

“You both mentioned he only had a finite amount of time.” Thor was concerned that his earlier ruminations were coming true when he was confronted with a grief stricken brother.

The elegant fingers of Loki’s pale hand fluttered at his chest. His voice faint and sounding more tired than Thor had ever heard, “I thought once the spell was over we would reincorporate, but I seem to have been in err.” Realizing his face was damp, Loki’s shaking hand lifted to angrily brush away the tears.

Thor’s blue eyes narrowed in growing unease as he asked, “What do you mean, you erred?”

Pushing himself up, Loki frowned in exasperation, “I mean, you great lout, that I used part of myself in the spell to give my doppelganger substance and stability ...” falling back in exhaustion, his voice wavering he continued, “And it seems that he’s taken it with him. A part of me will always be missing.”

Not usually good with words or soothing the sore of spirit, Thor lay down next to his brother and enfolded the shaking form in his mighty arms. Kissing the chilled forehead he whispered, “Then I’ll just have to fill it with my love, now take your ease, Brother ... here in my arms, right where you belong.”

Loki snuggled into Thor’s comforting embrace, his dark head fitting under the strong chin perfectly and mumbled through a yawn, “I still haven’t forgiven you yet!”

Thor smiled, again kissing the cool skin of his brother’s brow, “Sleep, Loki, we’ll visit that battleground again on the morrow.” He contentedly lay against his brother, guarding his rest as he’d done since they were children and would continue to do throughout eternity.

_~The End~_


End file.
